Tú corazón he roto
by LunaYabrielis
Summary: La soledad había invadido su corazón llenándolo de tristeza y melancolía ya no era el joven científico que solía ser, estaba frustrado se había rendido ya no iba a continuar con esto a la chica que una vez amó decidió perderla, era doloroso para él saber que jamás logrará llamar su atención y esos brillantes ojos azules simplemente lo ignorarían por siempre.


**HOLA! Llegó la que se había desaparecido por *cuenta con sus dedos* uno, dos, tres... bueno varios meses y quería disculparme por eso U-U mi inspiración se fue al caño ya no sé que hacer con mi Fanfic "La vida de una TortuFan" pero OJO no voy a eliminar la historia, la voy a dejar por si acaso mi inspiración vuelve y se me ocurren mas ideas.**

 **Pero! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia jugosa! *ojos suculentos* de una de mis parejas favoritas de TMNT APRITELLO *u* a mi me encantó esta idea y espero que les agrade a ustedes también en fin... nos leemos al rato chau!**

La soledad había invadido su corazón llenándolo de tristeza y melancolía ya no era el joven científico que solía ser, ya ni siquiera entraba en su laboratorio, estaba frustrado se había rendido ya no iba a continuar con esto a la chica que una vez amó decidió perderla era doloroso para él saber que jamás logrará llamar su atención y esos brillantes ojos azules simplemente lo ignoraran rompiendo su blando corazón ocasionado dolor en toda su alma.

Ahí estaba ella tan dulce y linda como siempre su cabello pelirrojo brillaba con la luz y esos ojos azules que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera, el tan solo verla sus ojos se humedecían y se volvía a encerrar en su habitación para desahogar sus penas.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado la chica se había quedado ya que sus amigos la invitaron a comer, el más joven del grupo había llamado a su hermano de morado para almorzar y este sin ánimos fue hasta allá. No quería salir y menos si estaba ella ahí pero que más podía hacer si no salía su hermano rudo lo iba a sacar a patadas de su habitación y eso ya sería demasiado vergonzoso.

- **Hola April-** saludó a la chica cabizbajo no quería ni mirarla a la cara ya que se pondría a temblar y tartamudear como el tonto que siempre fue

- **Hola Donnie, ¿almorzarás con nosotros hoy?-** pregunta la chica enarcando una ceja

 **-Ehh lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer en mi habitación adiós-** simplemente agarró el plato con comida y se fue dejando a todos extrañados por su reacción

 **-Chicos ¿que ocurre con Donnie? Ha estado actuando muy extraño-** preguntaba la pelirroja preocupada por el estado de su amigo mutante

 **-Eso mismo nos preguntamos April, ha estado muy raro últimamente ya no sale de su habitación a menos que sea para comer o ir al entrenamiento ni siquiera ha ido a su laboratorio-** responde el líder del equipo extrañado por la actitud de su hermano científico

A la noche la chica había vuelto de su hogar para encontrarse con el joven quelonio el cual cargaba en sus manos tubos de ensayo y envases de vidrio que usaba para sus experimentos científicos, verlo fuera de su cuarto le causaba gran emoción de lo que sea que hubiera tenido ya se había recuperado.

 **-Hola Donnie-** saluda la pelirroja con una sonrisa cálida y amable

 **-Hola April-** responde al saludo de la misma manera que ella con la excepción de que era fingida, ella volvió a ver que su animo había cambiado y antes de marcharse le hace una pregunta

 **-Donnie, ¿que te ocurre?-**

 **-Ehh ¿de que hablas April yo estoy... bien?-** trataba de verse natural pero April sabía que Donnie no era muy buen actor que digamos así que fue fácil saber que mentía

 **-Sabes de que estoy hablando, has estado muy extraño últimamente, ¿dime que te pasa?-** la chica pelirroja se acerca a el agarrando sus manos- **sabes que soy tu amiga y que puedes confiar en mi-** sentir sus suaves y cálidas manos le daba un enorme sentimiento, por un segundo pensó en halarla hacia el y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para luego decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y así poder vivir en paz a costa de saber que ella nunca se fijaría en el.

 **-Yo estoy bien April-** la aleja de el **-tengo trabajo que hacer-** se retira dejándola confundida

Con el ceño fruncido va hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba su nueva amiga Karai la cual llevaba viviendo con las tortugas y Splinter seis meses. La joven Kunoichi se encontraba viendo televisión ya que había tenido un fuerte entrenamiento, ella sintió un fuerte retumbar en el asiento y volteó para ver a su amiga cruzada de brazos mirando hacia el suelo.

 **-¿Que te pasa?-** pregunta Karai sin ninguna expresión en su rostro estos meses que había sido amiga de April la había conocido bien y sabía cuando era que algo le pasaba ya fuera bueno o malo.

 **-¿Que me pasa? ¿por que crees que me pasa algo?-** pregunta con un tono de enojo

- **Pues estas cruzada de brazos y tu párpado inferior izquierdo está rebotando-** la mira con una ceja enarcada

 **-¡Claro que no!-** lo niega mientras hacía lo que su amiga le había dicho, Karai le hace una expresión de que si lo que decía era en serio, tras ver que no le creía dio un largo suspiro- **esta bien, es que... no se que es lo que ocurre con Donnie no quiere hablarme, me evita, creo que ni siquiera quiere mirarme al rostro-** le explica a su amiga cabizbaja

 **-Bueno sabes que Donnie es un poco tímido, creo... que deberías darle tiempo y luego trata de hablar con él-** le aconseja la chica volviendo a lo suyo.

Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación que tuvo April con Karai, decidió hacer lo que su amiga le aconsejaba y dejar a su amigo de morado en paz.

Ya iba ser la hora del patrullaje ya hace un largo tiempo que no pasaba un rato con sus amigos mutantes y Casey, así que decidió irse con ellos a disfrutar de la noche.

 **-Ok chicos esta vez nos separaremos-** Dice el líder- **Raph tu irás con Mikey y Casey-** chocan las palmas los tres- **Karai tu irás conmigo-**

- **Uhh esto me huele a que ya lo habías planeado-** Dice Raph con un tono burlón al momento que Leo lo ve con una cara de pocos amigos.

- **Y Donnie tu irás con April-** La chica al escuchar esto iso una sonrisa interna, sería el momento indicado para hablar con él- **Nos volveremos a ver en este mismo lugar a media noche-** todos afirman y se va a patrullar a sus respectivos lados.

- **Y dime April ¿en donde quieres empezar el patrullaje?-** pregunta Donnie mientras revisaba el mapa en su T-Phone

 **-Mmm que tal si revisamos primero las azoteas de los edificios así tendremos una mejor vista hacia la ciudad-** sugiere la chica

 **-Bien-** dice la tortuga sin reclamaciones

Mientras los dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia las azoteas, April supuso que era el momento indicado para hablar seriamente con el.

 **-Ehh Donnie... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

 **-Claro ¿dime?-** dice el chico aún revisando su T-phone

- **Pues... he notado que últimamente haz estado muy extraño-** al escuchar eso el chico trata de evitar que haga su pregunta pues tal vez ya sabía lo que quería preguntarle-

 **-Claro que no April, he estado como siempre-** finge una sonrisa en el momento en que la chica enarca una ceja mientra esta de brazos cruzados- **Ha-** suspira- **está bien tu ganas, si he estado muy raro pero no es nada importante-**

 **-Donnie por favor dímelo, puedes confiar en mi... soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti-** al ver esos ojos enormes, esos ojos de los que no puede escapar, se rinde, tal vez si decía lo que sentía podría estar mejor

- **April yo...-** es interrumpido por unos gritos y sirenas provenientes de un edificio.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!" Gritaban las personas que se encontraban en un edifico lleno de llamas producidas por un escape de gas inflamable, los bomberos habían llegado para apagar las llamas pero aún se encontrabas personas atrapadas allí, Donatello y April decidieron ayudarlas a salir de ahí sin ser vistos. Al pensar que ya habían terminado un inquietante sonido de tos empezó a sonar "Cof cof cof... A-Ayúdenme p-por favor".

De inmediato la tortuga se adentró al lugar para rescatar al productor de esa tos imparable, el humo nublaba su vista haciendo que sus ojos ardieran y lloraran, mientras escarbaba en los escombros pudo notar un cuerpo en el suelo, sin dudarlo cargó el cuerpo hiendo a un lugar mas seguro, Donnie corría lo mas rápido que podía pues el edificio ya no resistía y estaba a punto de derrumbarse, al llegar a la azotea ya no tenía lugar a donde ir lo único que podía hacer era saltar hacia la otra azotea.

 **Hola de nuevo! ok como siempre espero que dejen Reviews de como les ¿pareció este Fanfic y si quieren seguir leyendo? trataré de trabajar duro con esta historia para que no ocurra lo mismo con la otra :') en fin nos leemos pronto! BYE BYE!**

 **~:Luna:~**


End file.
